


Tolerant

by orphan_account



Series: Trans boy!Reader verse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Skeleton Boyfriends, Skeleton Puns, Transphobia, skele kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a trans boy who experiences some transphobia. Luckily, Sans know how to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tolerant

**Author's Note:**

> Ready is a trans boy. Warning for transphobia and dysphoria. Set in post-pacifist route, reader is not Frisk

"Fucking freak!"  
You winced and drew your hands around yourself, hugging your chest. You did your best to ignore the comments, but they stung so bad you were afraid you'd be sick. It had only taken one little mistake. You'd forgotten to change your shirt from the pride parade, and now you were in the middle of a coffee shop, wearing a shirt that said 'I'm trans and I'm proud!" on it in bold, red letters.  
A group of guys on the corner had taken notice, and begun harassing you. Only three people ahead of you in line. You just had to wait it out, and then you would be out of there.  
You just wanted or coffee. Was that too much to ask? You were tired and thirsty from the parade, and all you wanted was something to help wake you up. Unfortunately, humans were assholes. You honestly preferred to hang around monsters. They were pretty tolerant, and a lot more fun than regular old people. That's why you had a friend group composed completely of monsters. And why you were dating one.  
Two people ahead of you in line. "What's in your pants? Are you actually a guy?" The yells continued.  
You glared at the floor and grabbed your phone out of your pocket. 

You: man I rlly hate humans sometimes

The text was sent to Sans, your adorable, sweet, caring skeleton lover. He was the best, and you were head over heels for him. Sans completely accepted the fact that you were trans, and found nothing wrong with it at all. He made you feel normal. Your phone vibrated.

Sans: what's goin on?

You didn't want to complain to him. You did that too much, and besides, it was your turn in line. You ordered a coffee and stepped to the side to wait for it. 

You: tell u when I get home

Your coffee, thankfully, was finished quickly, and you hurried out the door, yells and insults following you. You shivered as the warmth of the shop gave way to frigid air. But still, you'd rather freeze to death than spend another minute inside with those jerks.  
The walk home was uneventful. You said a silent prayer when you got to your apartment, thanking whatever god was up there that no one had said anything on your way home.  
You unlocked the door and stepped in, shedding your coat as you did so. Sans rounded the corner, a smile on his face to greet you. "Hey, kid. So what happened today?"  
You looked down, shutting the door. "It's nothing really."  
Sans walked over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. "I don't believe that. I'm listening."  
A sigh escaped your lips and you gently pushed Sans away. "I just want to rest a bit, I'm fine." You walked to the living room, and flopped onto the couch. Sans didn't hesitate to sit next you you and throw an arm around your shoulders.  
"Buddy, please. It'll help if you talk about it." He murmured, rubbing his hand in soothing circles on your back.  
You relaxed into his touch. "I just ran into some jerks. It bothered me a little more than it should have."  
Sans looked at you, obviously waiting for you to continue.  
You gestured down to your shirt. "I wore this to the parade, and stopped in for coffee afterwards. Some guys saw it and started yelling some pretty awful things."  
When you said that, Sans' expression turned sour. "Who were they? Do I know them?"  
Shaking your head, you chuckled a little. "Sans, calm down, you don't know them."  
He clenched his fists. "God help them if they're still at that shop, I'll be sure that they never bother you again." He began to rise from couch, but you grabbed his hand and dragged him back down.  
"Please, don't do that. I don't need you getting arrested over me."  
With a grumble, he reluctantly sat back down. "I don't understand what it is with humans and people being 'different.'"  
"Believe me, neither do I. I'm sorry for complaining like this, it just hurt. And it definitely did not help my dysphoria."  
Sans pressed himself against you, skeletal arms reaching up to wrap around your shoulders. "Hey, I think you're the most handsome man I've ever seen. Anyone would be lucky to have you. I mean, I still hardly believe that someone as fantastic as you would even give me a second look."  
You snuggled into his side, not wanting him to see you blushing at the compliments. "You're not bad yourself, babe. And thanks. I really, really needed that."  
He held you tighter. "I promise I'll always be there when you need me."  
You looked at him shyly. "Always?"  
He grinned and inched his face closer to yours. "I'm not going anywhere, believe me." As his words trailed off, he pressed his mouth to yours. Kissing someone with no lips was something you had to get used to, but thought you had it figured out. It was more of a nuzzle than anything, but it felt nice.  
His cool bones rested on your cheek, and you squeezed your eyes shut. You never wanted to let this go.  
"Hey, I just said I wasn't going anywhere." Sans mumbled against your mouth. Oh, looks like you had said that out loud.  
You finally pulled away from the monster, and looked at him with less than dry eyes. "I love you, you know that?"  
His eyes softened. "I love you, too." He tackled you into a hug, and you fell backwards on the couch so you were laying down and he was resting on top of you.  
You winked at him. "Heh, next time you wanna 'jump my bones,' just ask."  
Sans laughed, and buried his face in the crook of your neck. "I am so ridiculously in love with you."  
You blushed and kissed the top of his skull. "The feeling's mutual."  
He looked up and ran a bony hand through your hair. "No matter what anyone says, you're mine, and I think you're the most perfect thing in the world. You're my everything."


End file.
